rezeklubfandomcom-20200214-history
RK Kid Zone
About The RK Kid Zone was designed to introduce the children we've created in our show, RezE_Town Adventures. We've also tied some loose characters together through family binding, and almost all of the adult characters have marriages and families. All non-child character credit goes to Capcom, but please don't get confused with the original story; most of this page is just stuff we've combined or added. Enjoy! The RK Children Carmyn Jilyanne Oliveira (2004) Chelsea Valerie Redfield (2006) Amelie Pricilia Wesker (2009) Jayde Marina Redfield (2011) Cody Jasper Redfield (2011) Juliet Selina Kennedy (2013) Maxy Zephyr Redfield (2014) Melina Lilith Redfield (2016) Helen Dianna Kennedy (2014) Leonardo Scottie Kennedy (2014) Layla Storm Kennedy (2014) Paige Hailey Nivans (2015) Isabelle Daniella Nivans (2015) Holly Pearl Nivans (2016) Priscilla Ivyna Nivans (2016) Camellia Elyssa Oliveira (2004) Cecilia Alice Wesker (2005) Pandora Clara Nivans (2006) Caleb Adam Kennedy (2008) Leah Scarlette Kennedy (2009) Summer Marie Burnside (2012) Seth Ethan Kennedy (2013) Evelynn Sierra Kennedy (2013) Zoey Crystal Kennedy (2014) Molly Jewel Kennedy (2015) Vivian Loraina Wesker (2001) Lucian Vayne Wesker (2003) Leela Adella Kennedy (2005) Anastasia Lorelei Wesker (2006) Vanity Jacqueline Krauser (2007) Victor Alec Krauser (2007) Adalia Lucretia Wesker (2010) Lydia Valentina Wesker (2012) Dakota Mikey Macauley (2014) Felicity Heaven Macauley (2015) Sophia Rose Macauley (2016) Katelynn Angel Mathison (2007) Andria Kirsten Mathison (2007) Cedric Austin Mathison (2010) Maryjane Rosalie Mathison (2012) Kurt Jericho Mathison (2014) Shaun Tyson Stone (2010) Jerome Brandon Stone (2012) Tamara Britney Stone (2015) Scott Adam Kennedy (2005) Cassidy Carina Oliveira (2008) Chad Abraham Oliveira (2010) Rico Emilio Oliveira (2013) Ariana Ashlyn Oliveira (2016) Esmerelda Ramona Oliveira (2016) Moira Ciara Burton (1991) Polly Aileen Burton (1993) *Natalia Caterina Korda (2002) *Lottie Bear Korda (2011) Jennifer Melissa Krauser (2007) Jax Tommy Krauser (2010) Mariana Ellen Krauser (2013) Portia Rosetta Luciani (2008) Giovanni Ezio Luciani (2010) Trinity Giselle Luciani (2014) Tristan Porter Luciani (2014) Adrian Raiden Vester (2006) Peter Adonis Vester (2007) Reggie Aiden Vester (2008) Raphael Phoenix Vester (2009) Raven Adonia Vester (2010) Raine Penelope Vester (2012) Marconi Justice Rose (2002) KJ Angelo Rose (2004) Alice Janine Rose (2006) Madelaine Amara Rose (2010) Jayson Zedric Rose (2010) Julia Alina Muller (2014) Sabrina Anabelle Muller (2014) Willow Erin Muller (2015) Merry Aribeth Muller (2015) Jerry Alberto Muller (2016) Sterling Anakin Muller (2016) Rodrick Wally Coen (2001) Wyatt Roger Coen (2006) Courtney Bailey Coen (2011) Bella Candy Coen (2016) Desirae Alisha Alomar (2011) Yahiko Naveen Alomar (2014) Casey Alura O’brian (2008) Aaron Clint O’brian (2008) Josie Ruth O’brian (2012) Kendra Jordin Lumley (2007) Krista Jael Lumley (2009) Jesse Maurice Lumley (2011) Matthew Owen Cetcham (2008) Melvin Quinton Cetcham (2010) Quinn Kylie Cetcham (2012) Isaiah Jaime Thompson (2006) Acacia Sonya Thompson (2009) Samson Jorgen Thompson (2011) *Sherry Anne Birkin (1986) Shane Anthony Birkin (2006) Brianna Kaela Vickers (2002) Brooklyn Cora Vickers (2002) Emery Melony Vickers (2010) Julian Emmett Vickers (2015) Elijah Trenton Frost (2003) Jace Skyler Frost (2003) Elliot Sage Frost (2008) Josephine Trina Frost (2011) *Rosalina Amelia Cardenas (1980) Ericka Josmary Marini (2001) Kimberlee Cheyenna Marini (2009) *Jeff Jackson Sullivan (1985) Kelsey Latoya Sullivan (2003) Flannery Lauren Speyer (2000) Kendall Winston Speyer (2003) Fiona Karina Speyer (2006) Evangeline Creia Dewey (2002) Bethany Hillary Dewey (2005) Edmund Harry Dewey (2007) Stacey Olivia Aiken (2001) Brody Vergil Aiken (2003) Serenity Miranda Aiken (2008) Lucy Tabitha Mallet (1994) Georgia Chasity Hamilton (2004) Rae Sara Hamilton (2011) Connor Eliot Ryman (2001) Kelly Leanne Ryman (2005) Kayden Lance Ryman (2005) Cynthia Elaina Ryman (2009) Danica Natasha King (2001) Amber Baylee King (2004) Jocelyn Uylanda Chapman (2002) Rafika Kira Chapman (2010) *Julie Vidia Vladimir (1985) Selene Alexandria Vladimir (2001) *Alexa Natalie Korda (2002) Merrick Yusef Vladimir (2005) Alexei Tori Vladimir (2007) Serina Vicky Vladimir (2007) Lucinda Galatia Schwarz (2001) Malak Gunner Schwarz (2004) Lavinia Mallory Schwarz (2007) Christov Lucas Schwarz (2007) Charlotte Yvonne Schwarz (2010) Viola Morgen Schwarz (2013) Devon Syd Schwarz (2002) Hunter Ryan Schwarz (2005) Janet Uriel Schwarz (2008) Shayla Joan Schwarz (2011) Jasmine Violet Marcus (2002) Alexis Paula Marcus (2008) Alvin Jack Ashford (2005) Annaliese Alexia Ashford (2008) Elmo Haytham Ashford (2011) Sven Eugene Ginovaef (2004) Natalie Ella Ginovaef (2009) Nichole Savanna Ginovaef (2013) *Lott Fredrick Klein (1986) *Lily Felina Klein (1990) Stephane Montague Lee (2001) Karai Monique Lee (2003) Makoto Aoshi Lee (2005) Avalon Sakura Lee (2007) Carma Rayna Bodrovski (2002) Micah Vexter Bodrovski (2007) Christina Heidi Hivers (2002) Nick Christian Hivers (2005) Ivina Hazel Hivers (2007) Gage Carlisle Chavez (2003) Carol Ashara Chavez (2006) Syngin Lane Jettingham (2003) Maybel Abigail Jettingham (2007) Cecil Kofi Kimbala (2003) Destiny Sheila Kimbala (2006) Harvey Arthur Morris (2004) Harley Eve Morris (2008) Mia Rhonda Dooley (2014) Meryn Kida Dooley (2016) Stefanie Trisha Burnside (2014) Cymon Morgen Burnside (2016) Paul Freddie Klein (2012) Liliana Pauline Klein (2013) Lancelot Baryn Klein (2015) Myra Karenia Klein (2016) *Cassaundra Kaylie Miller (1988) Cortana Tina Miller (2006) Garrick Wallace Glenn (2007) Dahlia Skyla Glenn (2010) Malachi Garret Irving (2007) Rishelle Jensen Irving (2010) Xavier Xeric Simmons (2014) Darla Simona Simmons (2016) Antonio Sasha Kozachenko (2013) Irina Ekara Kozachenko (2015) Judy Clementine Albachakov (2013) KC Dustin Albachakov (2015) Reid Gordon Dechant (1985) Danielle Loretta Dechant (2001) Cael Leonard Dechant (2004) Reida Karelina Dechant (2009) Kylo Reece Dechant (2012) Rodrigo Jonas Sullivan (2004) Johanna Jeanie Sullivan (2010) Nathaniel Kane Alfonso (2014) Kobe Keiji Alfonso (2016) Brenda Emilia Airhart (2013) Benjamin Adriel Airhart (2015) Meigan Carlina Alfonso (2013) Nova Kiina Alfonso (2015) April Kimmy Walker (2014) Andrew Granite Walker (2016) Linda Avery Wilkins (1965) Chandler Reuben Wilkins (2001) *Jake Allen Muller (1992) Neela Arabella Fisher (2013) Marcel Evan Fisher (2013) Raj Fiji Tozawa (2016) Siri Persia Tozawa (2016) Tyrus Nemmy Valentine (2012) Melody Janessa Valentine (2014) Starla Celine Valentine (2016) Carson Cyrus Duvall (2014) Cyren Uma Duvall (2015) Carly Fleur Duvall (2016) Lyra Louise Sera (2011) Diego Francisco Sera (2013) Lauralyn Elise Fernandez (2015) Pablo Terrell Fernandez (2016) Liam Joel Trapp (2004) Delilah Beatrice Trapp (2008) Gabriella Cara Lopez (2005) Stella Eden Lopez (2010) Noah Johnny Andrews (2005) Roxanne Noella Andrews (2009) Bryce Charlie McGivern (2004) Cherry Xeia McGivern (2006) *Rani Pria Chawla (1997) Konstantin Sameer Victor (2006) Sharla Candice Victor (2010) Odessa Virginia Goldman (2006) Valkyrie Jemma Goldman (2010) Phil Dillon Merchant (2004) Elysium Margaret Merchant (2007) Isamarina Evaline Fisher (2011) Reynold Jean Fisher (2014) *Ashley Renae Graham (1984) Ashton Rowen Benford (2004) Maurice Simon Lansdale (2004) Doris Eleanor Lester (2007) Makenzie Wanda Dowell (2001) Muriel Cecily Dowell (2008) Aurora Rosanna Branagh (2003) Mace Randall Branagh (2006) Frankie Todd Ferguson (2007) Laycie Kathleen Ferguson (2011) *Alfred Alexander Ashford (1971) *Alexia Veronica Ashford (1971) Odysius Angel Saddler (2008) Grace Faith Saddler (2012) Columbus Santiago Salazar (2007) Amanda Audrey Salazar (2009) *Manuela Maria Hidalgo (1982) Manuel Juan Hidalgo (2003) Bernard Damien Mendez (2009) Louanne Aubrey Mendez (2013) Eric Norman Downing (2008) Wilma Phoebe Downing (2010) Acadia Eva Thompson (2003) Kaspian Saul Thompson (2008) Ryder Stanley Thompson (2013) Madonna Sonia Johnson (2011) Darren Xander Johnson (2014) Nefertiti Cheryl Johnson (2016) Blake Mason Tominaga (2014) Chloe Taylor Tominaga (2015) Arielle Daphne Tominaga (2016)